Bennas
Bennas is a male Umbreon who came to the Pokemon RP island to act out his revenge against Fiona. Bennas is Fiona's twin brother who never was adopted and was released into the wild when he turned one year old. He is naturally very angry and has a bad habit of throwing Shadow Balls at anyone who makes him mad. Character Bio Level: 65 Ability: Synchronize Moves: Shadow Ball, Confuse Ray, Mean Look, Dark Pulse, Psychic, and Moonlight Age: Biologically 18 years old Family: Chastity (Cousin), Poe (Brother), Jemima (Cousin), Fiona (Twin Sister), Klein (Nephew), Endgegner (Nephew) Bennas is rage-filled and has one goal: to take away from Fiona everything that makes her happy. He doesn't care about anyone and keeps to himself. He tries to stay away from others by blending into the dark and the shadows. Brief History Bennas was bred as a purebred from two purebred Eevees. He was born on May 8th in Verdanturf Town along with his sister, Fiona. Unlike Fiona, however, Bennas was never adopted. Like his sister, Chastity, Bennas was released into the wild when he reached one year of age. Bennas spent his entire life alone and afraid of others. The only things that made him feel safe and comforted were the moon (his "night light") and the darkness (which was easy to hide in), which is most likely caused him to evolve into an Umbreon. After evolving, he began to grow jealous of his twin sister, who he knew had been happily adopted. He decided to train to be better than her while keeping tabs on her life. When he finally discovered the location of the island she'd been visiting, he decided to go there and interfere in her life to take away everything she loved so that she had to feel the same lonely pain he had felt for years. Revenge When Bennas found Fiona, he started attacking her in her sleep, giving her cuts and bruises all over her body and causing her to have nightmares. He didn't come face-to-face with her until he went to the island, where she had went to try and escape the nightly attacks. He was so desperate to get revenge that he tried to convince Endgegner and Fabre to turn against her but failed. He also threatened to drown Azula when he suspected her mother was Fiona. After attacking Fiona for the first time, he told her he would kill Fabre. Stalking him one night, he found him and fought against him. They ended up both passing out. Fiona, despite everything that happened, decided to give Bennas a chance and took him with her to Chastity's house. Despite this, he still hated her and took advantage of her kindness by using her debit card to buy expensive alcohol at Gerlinde's regularly. Redemption It wasn't until Bennas met Kevin that he started to mature slightly. The two met and bonded over their shared religious beliefs in the moon. They started to pray to the moon nightly, and eventually became friends. Kevin was nearly the only one who really gave Bennas a chance. In fact, Bennas saved Kevin's life once by taking him home when he nearly died as a result of not taking his medication. When Bennas decided to return to Hoenn to track down his former boss/pimp, Kevin went with him. The two followed leads until they found Todd. Bennas, with Fabre's help, fought the crazed Kabutops, eventually killing him. Afterwards, he went to confront his ex-boyfriend, Josh. Josh had cheated on him two years prior. Bennas discovered him with a Houndoom and immediately left the apartment he and Josh lived in. However, when he found Josh, he learned that he actually brought the Houndoom over intending Bennas to find them because he had received an STD as a result of cheating. Rather than passing it along to Bennas, he arranged to have Bennas "accidentally" discover the two together so that Bennas would leave. Since the STD weakened his immune system, Josh also contracted another deadly plant disease that was killing him. Bennas, who upon finding out the truth instantly forgave Josh, begged him to return to the island so that Ducky could hopefully help him. Josh reluctantly agreed. After they returned to the island, the two rekindled and became a couple again. As a result, Bennas became happier and a little less angry towards others. The Shadow Broker Bennas started an underground information broker business and started referring to himself as The Shadow Broker. He runs the business at Kevin's house. He doesn't discuss his business with Josh as an unspoken mutual agreement. Trivia * Like his sister, Bennas is sexually attracted to Dark type Pokemon. * Bennas has a crush on Fabre, though he hates him. * Bennas and Azula are enemies. * The Shadow Broker is a reference to the Mass Effect games. * Bennas was created after his mun, Tierney, discovered a NPC in Mass Effect: Andromeda with the same name. She liked it so much that she instantly created the character as an excuse to use it in the RP. Bennas2.png Bennas3.png Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon RP Category:Villains